warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 61
Devstream #61 started on October 16, 2015, @2pm EDT Devstream 61 Overview Each developer livestream is focused on showing Tenno what secrets lie beyond the veil of game development, and Devstream 61 is certainly no exception! A ton of content was crammed in our hour-long Devstream as we focused on new weapons, new enemies, overhauls to some classic elements of Warframe, and some exciting changes-in-progress to Saryn and Rhino. If you're looking to see all the action as it happened live, including some great footage of new weapons and attacks in action, be sure to check out the Devstream on YouTube here. Mios *The Mios is looking great, and it's coming along quite well. *It's definitely coming in November, and we're hoping for early November right now. Nyx Collectors Statue *Nyx is next on the collectors statue block, and we've finalized the 3D Sculpt! Revive System We reviewed stats on players purchasing revives and how often players use revives and determined that purchasing more revives is something that needs to go. Most people that purchase revives are new to Warframe and may not be purchasing something they completely understand. To help protect them and their precious Platinum we'll be removing purchasable revives from the game. In-Mission revives will still function the same. Login Rewards 2.0 *Login Rewards are changing to be more like a tribute system. *Any time you log in you'll receive a tick on your 'days played' counter, and each day you add will push you closer to an interval. *Reaching an interval will give you rewards you can choose from, and the system won't offer you blueprints you already own. *This counter will not reset if you miss a day or take a break from Warframe. Login_reward2.0-1.jpg Login_reward2.0-2.jpg Chat Rework *We're working on developing a unique chat UI that will include player-created channels that give players a lot more control over how they interact with others. *Players will be able to create three private channels, and invites will be sent out through the inbox. *We're working to add Emojis to chat! *We know autocomplete on console needs to be tweaked, and we're currently looking at releasing the Chat overhaul in Update 19. Chat_rework01.jpg Chat_rework02.jpg Trinity's Skirt We're still working on it! Some technical difficulties have made updating the texture of her cloth a little difficult, but Trinity's skirt should be a little more flowing in the future. Warframe App We're almost ready to submit to Apple for approval, and are hoping that we are given the green light before the end of November! Android version will come at the same time. Grineer Crazy Cat Lady *The Grineer's resident Catbrow wrangler is coming close to completion, and we expect her to be in game soon! *She wields the Ignis in close-combat, in addition to summoning Kavats to fight Tenno. Rhino Ability Overhaul We're currently working on giving Rhino's abilities an overhaul, and the following list are potential changes we're experimenting with to help improve his overall combat capabilities: *Charge attack will work similar to Atlas' Landslide, allowing players to quickly chain charges with reduced casting cost and longer distance. *Scaling may be based off his melee weapon. *Iron Skin can scale like Frost's Snow Globe. *Enemies that are affected by Stomp will take increased damage from Charge. *Rhino will get Heavy Impact by default as a Passive. Saryn Ability Overhaul *Venom will have a guaranteed proc on explosion. *If the current enemy has the Toxic debuff on them then it will transfer to all enemies around them *Saryn's Molt can have Venom cast on it, and attacking the envenomed Molt will cause it to proc and damage enemies. *Miasma ticks will occur every second. If an enemy has a viral or toxic proc on it then Miasma will do increased damage. *Saryn's status effects will be increased by 25% as a Passive. *See here for more information. Charge Attacks *Older charge attacks were clunky due to the melee system not being quite as fluid, but new charge attacks should work fluidly within all combos. *Each weapon type will have its own charge attack, and stances will alter charge attacks as well. *Players will be able to move while using Charge Attacks. Steam Workshop *Players will be able to make skins for a select number of Warframes, weapons and Syandana. *Anyone with a Steam account who uploads their own unique skin will be able to profit from their submissions. *Since things created will be wearable in game we'll have a very high bar for submissions, regardless of how many votes. *We'll have several art guides to help walk players through how to follow Warframe's overall aesthetic. *Cosmetics will have no stats and will be purely for visual aesthetic. General Cleanup *Update 18 will be coming before the end of the year. *Rhino's fancy new skin will be coming towards November. *Blowing up the Void doesn't mean removing Prime parts and we'll be giving more information on the re-organization of the Void when we get closer to our Star Chart rework. *Certification requirements are currently keeping Xbox One and Windows 10 Tenno from being able to play with each other. *Umbra will be making it to the global game, and we're looking at a release before the end of the year. *We will be trying to open up more Machinma tools for use in the Dojo. *Halloween is coming, and we have some fun stuff planned! Category:Livestreams Category:Videos